The Nights
by Kailey Hamilton
Summary: A collection of eight Ken/Miyako short stories for Tumblr's DigiOTPweek. Day 7: "Miyako is not quite ready to talk about the future. Too bad Ken brings it up."
1. House Rules

_Notes: Written for Tumblr's DigiOTPweek Day 1 (Day of Firsts.)_

 _ **Summary:** __Miyako might be breaking some rules by napping in Ken's bed, but he makes it really hard for her to care._

* * *

 **House Rules**

How to explain what just happened? I don't even know where to begin.

Let's see. I have a boyfriend that I'm very much in love with. His name is Ken Ichijouji and he's seventeen, which is a year younger than I am. His mind is much older, though. I don't know how to explain it, but it doesn't matter. He makes me so happy. I'm lucky we attend the same high school, because otherwise, I don't think we would've gotten together.

Our high school is very close to his place, so when our schedules match, we walk there after class to do our homework. That's what it used to be like all of last year, at least. This year I quit the computer club, and cram school stole away my life. I still go home with him, but half the time I just climb into his bed -even if I dislike _climbing_ into beds; what sense does it make to have a bed you can't just _crash_ into?- but why should I care. A bed is a bed, and this one is comfy enough. And I'm a very busy girl who gets little sleep. I have some time to spare before leaving for cram school - so my boyfriend's bed it is.

I have to be honest here - I worry I might be breaking some house rules. But even if I am… I mean, Ken-kun always wakes me up when it's my time to leave. He sits by my feet and places his hand on my ankle. He whispers my name, he says _Miyako-san_ with that soft voice of his, and I feel light like a feather. He hands me my glasses and he's a bit too far so he's kind of blurry… but once my glasses are on, I see his smile. Always.

So, even if I'm breaking rules, I don't think Ken-kun really cares. House rules, as far as I know, have never been established. I wish I had an idea, so I would stop thinking about these things. His mother seems to like me; she has never said anything to me and she leaves us alone. I'm guessing that she's fine with anything she doesn't know. Or she might just… approve? No, that can't be it. I'm pretty sure his parents don't want us being _too_ close; they're traditional like that. But if that doesn't stop Ken-kun, it won't stop me.

It's not like we actually _do_ anything. The most we've done… well, why should I tell you? Ken-kun and I barely have time alone together, so don't even _think_ about it! I will say that _maybe_ , if his bed wasn't the sort you climb into, things could've progressed further.

I'm just saying.

Where was I?

Oh, right. I was saying that sometimes, I nap in his bed. And it's no big deal… I think. But then…

Okay, so I'd been lying there for a couple of minutes, facing the wall. I was just drifting off. That's when I felt weight -his weight- settle next to me, and his hand was on my waist after a few seconds. Without thinking, I shifted a little so he could hug me. Which he did.

And it just then, it hit me. We were lying on his bed together for the first time ever. I'm not going to lie, I was afraid it would break. Or not. It wouldn't have been such a bad thing after all… oh well. Having Ken-kun with me there was pretty amazing, so for once, I wanted his bed to stay right where it was. I just… I don't even know how to describe it. It's like, after having his arms around me like that, pulling me closer, I don't think I'll be able to sleep ever again if he's not there with me. Our bodies fit together like matching puzzle pieces. It felt so _right_.

I just wanted to stay there forever.

"You know," he said. "I'm tired, too."

I smiled, even though he couldn't see my face. How do I put this. Ken-kun can be many things. He's just not very… spontaneous. But I decided to let this one go, mostly because I fell asleep before I could come up with an answer.

This time, he woke me up with a whisper in my ear and a kiss on my neck. This time, I turned around to find his sparkling blue eyes, and a tiny smirk on his perfect face. And then I smiled, I smiled between kisses, knowing that if I could wake up like this every single day of my life, I'd have nothing else to ask for.

So, that's it. To be honest, that's not where this story ends, but I don't need you to know the rest. I will say that I can only hope we didn't go against house rules, and that I didn't miss anything important at cram school.


	2. Surrender

_Notes: For Tumblr's DigiOTPweek Day 2: With Digimon Partners. I liked having this drabble with a calm, poetic Ken right after Miyako's rant._

 _ **Summary:** Ken has only one thing to say to Wormmon when he starts going out with Miyako._

* * *

 **Surrender**

 _"I love her."_

 _Wormmon makes a vague noise that I register as a question._

 _From my balcony, I can see Miyako-san. Orange light fills the streets with dark shadows that lead her away. She gets lost among them, prancing along as if walking on clouds. I know better than to believe she'll look back up, because looking back is not a term she's familiar with. And I wouldn't feel like this about her if she were any different. She's fire and wind. She's a candle in the dark, a raging whirlwind, pressing forward with the joy of a thousand stars. Miyako-san is a force so strong, I can't do anything but surrender._

 _I never stood a chance._

 _She brings upon the sunset as she disappears in the distance. I finally look at Wormmon. I can read the questions in his eyes, the ones that have been drifting around in his mind lately, because he can tell something has changed. Which is not far from the truth._

 _She loves me, too._

 _And the only thing I know, is that I never want this to end._

 _"I love her," I repeat, smiling. "Please, don't act like you did in Mexico."_


	3. Matters of Interest

_Notes:_ _For Tumblr's DigiOTPweek Day 3: Celebrations_

 ** _Summary:_** _"A birthday night playing something online seemed good enough. First things first, however - Miyako still had a gift to open."_

* * *

 **Matters of Interest**

Miyako sighed. If that was what being a somewhat-adult was like, she wasn't very fond of it.

 _Stop it_ , she thought. _There is no reason to be bitter_. She knew the day would come when her birthday wouldn't be fully hers, when obligations forced her to spend that special day doing anything but celebrating the way she wanted to. It was just fitting that it was her eighteenth birthday.

But, it was Friday. At least she didn't have cram school and the weekend was upon her. Ken had already arranged something for the following day; he'd also given her a neatly wrapped gift, that she was holding in her hands at just then. And besides, Miyako had actually celebrated something: her high school's soccer team had won the first game of the season.

She giggled. _Ken-kun is so cool._

Just before the game, Ken had told her that he'd been offered the number 10. Miyako hadn't known, until that point, that it was supposed to mean something. Ken didn't talk much about soccer… it was Daisuke, Sora and even Koushiro who would answer her doubts, most of the time. And the subtleties of the game eluded her. Miyako tried her best, however, and her grasp of the rules was enough to allow her to enjoy herself. Ken always walked up to her once the games were over, barely acknowledging anyone who demanded his attention. He always told her the same thing, that it meant so much to him that she was there.

Miyako's grin widened.

Ken had wanted to walk her home, of course, but she'd refused. His place was with the team that day; someone always organized a little something to celebrate. Miyako knew better than to get in the way. She'd even urged him to go, and she would've doubted her own insistence hadn't Ken been so quick to give in. He'd scored two spectacular goals, after all. He was the star of the day.

All that had led her where she was: rather lonely, sure, but in betters spirits. Miyako could spoil herself a little bit. A birthday night playing something online seemed good enough, even if she was drowning in homework. Or, she could even start working on the tracks that the high school band had sent her way. That was better. It was an acceptable compromise.

First things first, however - Miyako still had a gift to open.

The square package was the size of a shoebox, more or less, and felt light for its size. Miyako would've torn the red and gold wrapping apart, but Ken had told her there was a short letter inside, so she proceeded with caution.

With just a small peek at the top of the box, she'd realized what it was. She gasped. Her heart pounded violently and her hands started shaking, tearing apart the remainder of the wrapping paper. It fell haphazardly on the bed, all around her.

 _These are… this is… Just how long has Ken-kun been saving? And to think he's taking me out tomorrow… How did he know…? Oh wait. Yamato-senpai. Of course. I just can't believe…_

Just the thought of it… she could picture it, Ken, who disliked talking on the phone… Ken hesitating; Ken calling Yamato, greeting him politely before asking, _'Miyako-san has her birthday coming soon, and I thought of giving her a pair of quality headphones. Could you please help me choose?'_

Miyako didn't even need to read half the specifications. Those headphones were just perfect. She was going to spend the whole night on the band's tracks, and it was going to be the best night ever. But before that, she still had a letter to read. And she was sure it was going to be as emotionally striking as the gift itself. It took her a while to compose herself. She evened her breath and forced her hands to work properly.

Ken had secured the letter to the front of the box with some tape. Miyako laughed, because he knew her so well. And this time she forced herself to remain careful, taking the pieces of tape apart one by one and unfolding the small slip of paper with delicacy.

Ken's neat handwriting stared at her.

 _'Miyako-san,_

 _This is something in your life I've never been a part of. It's always weighed on me. All my skills and knowledge seem insignificant sometimes, when I realize that I understand nothing about this one field that means so much to you. Believe me when I say that I have tried._

 _This is the least I can do, and I hope it's not too selfish, too greedy of me to want you to still have me present._

 _Happy birthday. I love you._

 _Ken.'_

Miyako's eyes filled with tears, a warm sensation spreading through her body. She removed her glasses, laying them on the bed before covering her face with her hands. She cried silently for a while. There was no other way to let out how blissful, how grateful she was feeling. There was Ken, there was her immensely supportive group of friends, there was a life full of little moments of joy that made everything else seem inconsequential. She needed nothing more.

 _I have to talk to him._

The thought cleared her head, and once again, Miyako tried to even out her manners. It would be no good, really, if she called Ken, and then he said anything that could get her to start crying again. That's why she made sure she was entirely calm before reaching for her glasses and her phone, even if her eyes did burn a little. But once she'd found his name on her contacts, the memory came back to her. Ken was, as of that moment, celebrating his own feats.

Miyako closed her eyes, smiling softly as she put her phone away.

 _It can wait._


	4. Perfume

_Notes: For Tumblr's DigiOTPweek Day 4 - Alternate Universes._

 _ **Summary:** Hogwarts!AU. Miyako is preparing an advanced potion, and Ken is distracted by the smell of her perfume._

 _ **Warning:** This won't make any sense if you haven't read the Harry Potter books._

* * *

 **Perfume**

Ken was walking back to his common room, when he heard noise in one of the dungeons. He cursed his duties as a prefect; it would be wrong of him not to check. And he was prepared for the worst - students making out, students carrying out secret experiments…

It was a grateful surprise to find Miyako preparing a potion. The room felt hazy. She held a book open in one hand, and with the other she stirred the contents of the cauldron, whose steam rose in spirals. Her hair was tied up in a careless bun; she'd stuck her wand there somehow to hold it in place. Her glasses seemed a bit foggy. Her Ravenclaw tie was loose, and as a whole, she had a disheveled sort of air that made his heart skip a beat.

He couldn't help it. They'd met the previous year and became good friends doing their prefect rounds together. They often competed on who could give the best comebacks to misbehaving students or, as Miyako eloquently put it, who could better unleash their inner McGonagall. Ken chuckled. She was definitely fun; _too_ much fun, even. She was a refreshing change from all of those who treated him either as a ticking bomb or a lost puppy, just because he was in Slytherin.

Ken breathed deep to let out a sigh, but he caught his breath when he noticed that the smell of her perfume was floating in the air. She'd probably showered before going there, he reasoned. It was an odd hour, but he had no right to question the Head Girl. She would prepare potions for fun, while he only took the subject because he wanted to be an Auror. Oh well.

"What are you preparing?" he asked anyway.

"Hey there." Miyako grinned, putting her book and spoon aside. "I am not telling. Slughorn is having me prepare this for your lesson tomorrow, and I'm not giving Slytherin the free points. I'm basically in detention."

"Good job, Head Girl."

"Oi, it was nothing much. It looked like an accident, too… I may have made someone's cauldron explode." Miyako noticed his disapproving look and added, "She was trash-talking Daisuke and I was _not_ going to allow that. Of course Slughorn saw the chance and seized it."

"Does Motomiya know you…?"

"I'll feed you to the Giant Squid if you tell him. He won't let me live it down."

"Fair enough." Ken looked at the potion, which was gaining a certain iridescence. "I'm really curious. What is this?"

"Doesn't the smell give you a clue?"

The _smell?_ He couldn't smell anything particular. Sure, there was a leathery scent in the air, kind of like a Quaffle, and he perceived some of the humidity from the dungeon walls. The only thing out of place…

"I don't mean to be rude, but I can only smell your perfume."

Miyako just regarded him, her eyes narrowing. And then, she threw her head back in laughter, her face taking a sweet shade of pink.

 _What is so funny?_

"Five points from Slytherin," she said. "Tomorrow you'll have them back, so hush. I just can't believe Hogwarts's genius boy can't figure out for himself that I'm brewing Amortentia."

Oh.

 _Oh._

Blood rushed to his face, while his body felt weak all of a sudden. His heart was pounding mercilessly, and he could only hope to retain a small shred of dignity by letting Miyako see exactly none of it.

"That's not fair."

"What's not _fair_ is that you've just declared yourself when I'm entirely unprepared." Miyako crossed her arms. "Whenever I pictured this moment, I imagined I'd be looking pretty and I'd be somewhere nice, not detention in the dungeons looking like… this. And you… well, you always look good. You know that. I never imagined anything particular there."

How could she say that with a straight face?

"So you knew."

Miyako breathed deep. Ken wondered for a second which scents her nose was picking. But before he could ask, she shook her head with a soft smile.

"I didn't know. I just hoped."


	5. Silence

_Notes: For Tumblr's DigiOTPweek Day 5: Overcoming Obstacles_

 _ **Summary:** Pre-Kenyako. Three days have passed since the battle against BelialVamdemon, and between the two of them, there's only silence._

* * *

 _Maybe I should talk to Ken-kun._

She was lying in her bed with her D-Terminal at hand. The darkness around her only made the little screen pop out more, along with the fact that she hadn't talked to any of the kids. All of them had written - all of them but Ken. And Ken was the only one who could tell her what to do.

Three days ago, they'd been fighting to save the world. Now it was over. Except it was not. It would never be over.

 _What about those children?_ she asked herself for the millionth time. It was easy to think, that if they believed… but what if they didn't anymore? Was it fair for them to live their whole lives in fear?

Ken told her not to worry, so she shouldn't, right?

But Ken was Ken, and these other kids had different things on their minds. Ken had seen tragedy in his life, and what about these kids…?

 _I have to talk to him. I have to. He'll know what to do, what to say…_

But was it fair to even ask? Wasn't it too much?

Besides, he surely had enough worries. He had his own life to take care of. No, she shouldn't trouble him. Especially since he'd reiterated, time and time again, that it would be alright. He should know. She would only be a burden.

 _Maybe I should just ask how he's doing._

Wasn't the answer pretty obvious? No one was well. Ken would probably ask the same question, and what would she say? Would she lie? Would she pretend everything was just fine? She couldn't. The conversation would last two lines, and then it would be over.

 _If he needs someone right now, that would be his family. And Daisuke. And Wormmon. I can do nothing but leave him alone._

Miyako left her D-Terminal on her bedside table and turned around in her bed, her back resolutely pointed at her device.

* * *

 _Why hasn't she written? Everyone else has. Even Iori-kun._

A few months ago, he would've laughed if someone had tell him that he'd ever take Miyako for granted. As it was now, he had the certainty that if Miyako wanted to write, she would have. After all… well, all of their e-mail conversations had been started by her.

He searched through them, reaching the bottom of the page. His eyes fell on the second-to-last, the one after Mimi's quick introduction and call for help. Ken didn't need to read it to know what it said. The words had been carved into his memory.

 _I will be waiting for the day you join us_ , she'd written. _Thanks so much for today!_

It occurred to him that maybe he should've written back.

He sighed. In her highest highs, her lowest lows, Miyako was still extremely sincere. How could she do it? How could she have so much of herself on display? And it wasn't like nothing could ever hurt her; he'd seen enough of her to realize how frail she was under that carefree exterior. He'd seen her cry after the last fight, her head buried in her sister's shoulder. It was a wonder to him, that she managed to roll with the punches, to get shattered then become so whole…

But now, there was silence.

 _I should write. It's been wrong of me not to._

The thought was new to him. He had gotten too used to having his friends being the ones to show care and worry. They said he was kind, but kind wasn't enough. _This was difficult for everyone, after all._ And Miyako was his friend. Wasn't friendship a thing of mutuality? Daisuke had told him that she disliked fighting. She couldn't possibly be fine. She would be, sure, but right then…

He opened a new message and started writing quickly.

 _I haven't heard of you in a few days_ , he wrote. _How are you?_

…but his heart picked up the pace, so he closed his D-Terminal with a loud click.

 _I'm sorry,_ he thought. _I wish I could be a little more like you._


	6. The Nights

_Notes: Written for Tumblr's DigiOTPweek - Day 6 (Fluff.)_

 _ **Summary:** Ken's evening routine is slightly disrupted when he finds his wife and their baby daughter fast asleep._

* * *

 **The Nights**

Even before getting home that night, Ken realized something was amiss. He'd texted Miyako an hour earlier to say he was on his way, and she didn't respond. Getting home and seeing all lights off, hearing only the noise of the door he was closing behind him, made Ken even more apprehensive. Something didn't seem quite right.

Sure, Miyako didn't always wait for him with the dinner ready. Not even close. She was usually working on the kitchen table, on her laptop, headphones on until he arrived. But Hawkmon was often about the apartment, usually watching over little Mei, and there was usually _some_ sign of dinner. It was always noisy, always lively… this seemed wrong.

Ken took off his shoes and put on his slippers as fast as he could.

 _Where are they?_

His answer was a few meters away, as he discovered once he turned on the kitchen light. His dread disappeared at once.

Miyako sat on the living room sofa, holding their daughter in her arms. They were both fast asleep. An empty baby bottle was lying on the floor. Mei had her little fist closed, clutching the front of the t-shirt Miyako was wearing, which Ken recognized as his. Miyako didn't seem to be wearing much more, which made him smirk. Her legs, long and slender, were one of his favorite things about her. They were extended, crossed on top of their coffee table and just as he liked them: fully on display.

Ken placed Wormmon on the floor, his smirk growing wider.

"Could you leave us alone? Hawkmon has to be here somewhere."

"But Ken-chan-"

"Please." His tone left clear that he wasn't quite asking. He'd probably feel guilty about that later, but right then, his priorities were different. It was customary for him to spend some downtime with Wormmon after work, yes, but then again, it was customary for dinner to be somewhat ready a few minutes after he walked in.

Ken promptly forgot about Wormmon when he decided on a course of action. He dialed the Chinese restaurant down the street and, after the conversation was over, he walked up to Miyako.

There she was, this woman who had once seemed so fragile to him, but was perfectly capable of carrying the weight of the world on her own. Always with a grin, a positive attitude, and a sparkle in her brown eyes. Ever since Miyako had gone back to work, her life had gone back to chaos… as it had always been, ever since Ken met her. Even as a twelve-year-old she'd been a busy person, splitting her time between her after school activities, her obligations toward her family, her social life, and her schoolwork. Nothing much had changed. Miyako insisted in juggling motherhood and household managing with her job, certain that she'd get bored at some point if she gave it up, and fully knowing they needed to save for their future.

 _No wonder she's exhausted_ , Ken thought as he sat down next to her, as close as he could, placing his arm on the headrest, around her shoulders. His other hand fell on her thigh.

"Good morning," he whispered in his ear.

Miyako let out a little whimper, blinking twice. She gazed at him, at the baby, at the window, from which only the night sky was visible. She shook her head and took her legs off the coffee table, shifting to an upright position.

"What time is it?"

"Seven thirty."

"Oh, wow. I'm so sorry, I-"

"It's alright. I already ordered delivery."

"I can't believe this happened. I didn't even get all my work done. I'm going to be in so much trouble."

"No, you're not. You know that. When is your deadline?"

"Tomorrow by morning."

"Then you have plenty of time. I'll take care of Mei."

"I have no idea how many hours we've been sleeping. You won't have a chance to put her to bed at a decent time, and she still needs a bath, and I'm pretty sure she's-"

"Just leave her to me." Ken moved her hand down her leg in a short caress. "We'll be fine, alright? I'm glad you got a little bit of rest. You need it."

She gave him a sweet smile. "You're too nice sometimes."

"I don't think I'm being _too_ nice. It's clear I have my own selfish reasons." Ken withdrew his arm from the headrest and reached for his daughter. His motions were gentle, measured, because he really did want her to sleep as much as possible. "I don't always have her to myself."

"You're going to spoil her so much." Ken didn't try to deny that. Instead, he quietly studied his daughter's face.

"She looks so much like you already."

Miyako didn't answer, busy as she was just looking at them both. Ken looked back at her. There was a great deal of uncontained emotion in her expression, in her smile and twinkling eyes. It was contagious, it was shared; he wished he could say all the pretty words he was thinking, because Miyako would love to hear them. He wasn't that kind of man, so simpler terms, simpler actions would have to do.

Ken leaned in to kiss her swiftly, before she could realize what was going on. But Miyako wouldn't have that; soon enough her hands were tangled in his hair, her soft lips caressing his, her teeth biting playfully into his lower lip.

"I love you," Ken whispered between kisses. Just then, he felt Mei shift in his arms. Her big brown eyes were open, fixed on his face.

"I love you too," Miyako replied, and her voice broke into a grin as her gaze shifted toward their baby girl. "I always have."


	7. Chapter 7

_Notes: Written for Tumblr's DigiOTPweek - Day 7 (Promises and Future.)_

 _ **Summary:** Miyako is not quite ready to talk about the future. Too bad Ken brings it up._

* * *

"You once told Motomiya that you want four kids and a dog."

Just a phrase, and Miyako was nearly sent into panic. She'd been fearing this moment ever since Ken had started university, ever since she'd moved in with her sister. She was glad Chizuru wasn't home, because for once, she could sit with Ken in the living room without wanting for privacy.

They were starting an adult life, so those thoughts were inevitable and yes, of course she'd thought about kids. But wasn't it too soon to be talking about those things? They weren't even sure what was going to happen a year or two from that moment. Either way, there was no way Miyako could ever afford four kids and a dog, even if she could afford to dream. She wanted it all; a big family, a nice apartment, a stable job, and this man she was desperately in love with by her side.

Life wouldn't always give her what she wanted; it had certainly been indulgent enough so far. So Miyako could only live in the present, hoping she was making the right decisions and smiling in the face of whatever came next, without dwelling too much into it.

"I was joking," she answered, hoping to end the conversation.

"You're a terrible liar."

"Well, maybe I do want four kids and a dog," she relented, her voice small, "but I don't know why you're bringing this up."

Ken was decidedly not looking at her; the TV wasn't on, but seemed to be holding something of interest to him.

"I think four kids and a dog is a bit too much," he said. "I wouldn't normally mind, if it were economically viable. But you have to consider that the kids will probably have Digimon partners."

Miyako was examining him and her stare was intense; even she could realize that. There was some sort of veiled truth behind Ken's words. It frustrated her because she always found something to say, whether it was the right thing or not… Ken, however, had a way of disarming her, forcing silence out of her, leaving her without words that could make any sense.

 _What is this about?_ she thought. _I don't want to talk about kids. There's still a long way to go. We've never even talked about the possibility of a life together, so why…?_

 _Oh._

"Three kids," Miyako said, finally realizing that it wasn't about the kids at all.

"What?"

"Three kids," She repeated. "No dog. You're right. Digimon partners… I didn't take that into account."

That's when Ken turned to look at her, so Miyako was sure she'd understood the message. However, he didn't look as pleased as she'd imagined he would. He stared at her for a few seconds, then lightly placed his hand on her face, caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"Miyako-san, you were panicking." Miyako didn't know how he'd realized that. Maybe she was pale. Maybe she'd been breathing more strongly than intended. She wasn't particularly good at hiding her emotions, so it could've been anything. "I'm sorry."

Ken said that, but there was a hint of a smile on his face, and the spark in his eyes was unmistakable.

"You're laughing at me."

"Maybe a little." He kissed the tip of her nose, not bothering to hide his grin any longer. "But I really am sorry. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thank you very much, but that was _mean_." Miyako tried to stop the corners of her mouth from curling up, which they often did in reflex to mimic him. Her eyes, however, couldn't lie. So she opted to turn her back at him.

"Come here." Ken's hands were on her shoulders, his thumbs massaging a particular spot the way he knew she loved. "You know I wasn't trying to make you feel like that."

"I can't know that. I'm hilarious when I'm panicking, apparently." She didn't sound nearly as bitter as she'd wanted to.

"Only when it's about something trivial and even then, I don't want you to be anything other than happy." He leaned forward, so he could whisper into her ear, "do you want to tell me what's making you feel like this?"

Miyako didn't answer right away, giving Ken time to envelop her in a hug. She gave in, with only the passing thought that maybe she should've put a little bit more of a fight.

"Ken-kun… I'm not ready to discuss the future just yet." She rested her head on his shoulder. "Daisuke shouldn't have told you anything. It's true that I have all these… I don't know, hopes, and dreams and I know that whatever happens, it will be amazing." The thought provoked in her a fleeting smile. "I just… can't, right now. I don't know why."

"I understand."

She placed her hands on top of his, closing her eyes.

"You do?"

"Of course. But can I just ask one more thing?"

"Sure."

"Have we agreed on three kids, or…?"

Miyako laughed quietly. "We'll see about that."

One thing was clear. Someday, he would be ready to say the words, and she would be ready to hear them. But to Miyako, the knowledge that Ken wanted to spend the rest of his life with her was more than enough.


End file.
